Patient Love
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Paul and Stephanie try multiple times to have sex but they keep getting constantly interrupted. What will it take for them to finally be together? *HOT* (Triple H/Stephanie McMahon)


This one is for theeazymark! This is probably my favorite idea of yours. I hope you like it and everybody else as well! This one is lots and lots of...teasing ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize. All are property of the World Wrestling Entertainment.

* * *

Stephanie gingerly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. The steam from the bathroom escaped out the door which she left cracked, so the bathroom didn't get too hot. Her feet padded on the black rugs as she walked over to the mirror. She wiped the fog off it with the towel and that's when she caught a glimpse at the smile on her face. Paul said that he would be awake when she got out, but he fell asleep.

She couldn't blame him though. They've been so busy with it being WrestleMania season. They both have been training incredibly hard for when they face Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey.

She had dried herself off and when she reached for her clothes, she thought otherwise. She bit her bottom lip with the smile still etched on her face. She quietly walked to the door before turning off the light. Her eyes landed on him. He had his back turned to her and she caught sight of the bruises on his back from training. The orange hue from the bedside lamp made them look even darker and she frowned.

She sighed as she advanced towards him. She carefully climbed into the bed next to him. Something came over her when she started to lovingly kiss the bruises on his back as if she was making them not hurt anymore.

She felt him start to shift around and she lied her chin on his shoulder. When he turned, Steph gave him a small smile. "You fell asleep on me." She said before she lied her head against his shoulder.

He chuckled tiredly. "I was tired and this bed is damn comfortable." He replied while turning over onto his back.

"Those bruises look terrible." She looked deep into his eyes with concern. Her love for him was so evident.

"They feel terrible." He chuckled once more. "Preparation is key, though."

Her blue eyes just gazed into his chocolate brown ones. "I love you." She caught herself by surprise when she said that, so she slightly buried her face into his side in embarrassment.

"15 years later and you still blush, woman. I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Mmm, you smell like honey…..honey."

She laughed and felt relaxed. He always knew how to break the ice for her. "And you still smell like hotel soap, Paul." Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. Poor guy looked too tired to even shower in their own house.

"I'll be fine until morning, Steph. If you don't like it then go sleep on the kitchen floor with Andre." Immediately after he said that, he turned his back to her knowing that she was going to be pissed. He wanted to bust up laughing but he wanted to keep up with the banter.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth went agape. She wanted to laugh but smack the shit out of him at the same time. Her intentions for this night was going nowhere with these smartass jokes. Did he even notice that she full on naked?

"I'm just gonna ignore that you said that and do this."

Paul turned to her with curious eyes. "Do what?"

She didn't answer him as her hand mischievously moved down his arms, across his stomach and finally inside of his boxers. She squeezed his length and she smirked at his soft moan. She rubbed her smooth leg against his as she stroked it slowly.

He once again lied on his back as she stroked him and he was growing hard. He rested his head back against the pillow and shut his eyes at the sensation.

She scooted the blanket down with half lidded eyes and then his boxers were next. She scooted them down just enough to where his cock and balls were exposed. She took hold of his cock again before she ducked down and took the tip into her mouth. She moaned pleasantly before deep throating him in one try. Her nose repeatedly bumped into the patch of hair there.

"Oh, Steph." He moaned huskily. He placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her each time she went down on him.

* * *

After a while, she removed her mouth from him and wrapped her hand around the hard cock. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. His body was rising and falling with each quick breath he took and sweat adorned his skin.

She shuffled around a little and she felt how wet she was between her legs. Her patented smirk showed on her face as she sat up and ran her finger along his bottom lip. It was so dry to the touch, but she planned to change that. "Baby?" Her voice was laced with seduction.

He opened his eyes lazily and looked up at her. Her smirk was the first thing he noticed and he knew she had something planned in that devious mind of hers. "Yeah?" He spoke hoarsely.

"How about you return the favor?" She grabbed his hand and led it to her spread thighs. She gasped when she felt his fingers press against her wetness.

A manly groan escaped his throat. "Well, get on up here then." He demanded, just like Steph loved.

She removed his hand and straddled his chest all the while having a huge smile on her face. When she was positioned over his mouth, she grasped the headboard and waited for the feel of his tongue lapping her.

The first touch of his tongue made her body go rigid and she gasped loudly. "Mmm, Paul."

He rested his hands on her thighs as he cleaned up her wetness. Her moans egged him on and he drove his tongue into her. He chuckled when she almost fell over; it was a good thing he was holding onto her.

When she felt her pussy start to tense, she removed herself from him. She immediately bent down and kissed him deeply but passionately. She moved down and hovered her opening over his erect cock. At the same time, the door to their bedroom suddenly opened. Steph gasped loudly and covered herself with the bed sheet in lightning fast speed. As she was still lying on top of him, they both looked over at the doorway with intense stares and labored breaths.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Their youngest daughter, Vaughn, walked in rubbing her tired eyes. She was holding onto a teddy bear and was dressed in some foot pajamas.

"Vaughn, honey, what is it?" Steph asked quickly as her and Paul's sweaty skin stuck to each other.

"I…I had a bad dweam." She spoke softly. Her bottom lip trembled with her fear.

"Oh, sweety, can you go out into the hall real quick?" She felt horrible for telling her that but she needed to get her clothes on that were still in the bathroom.

"Yeah, baby girl, mommy has to get something, okay?" Paul said patiently. They were so….so close.

Vaughn sniffled as she still rubbed at her tired eyes. "Okay." She pouted.

When the door closed silently, they both let out a deep breath. "Phew, that was close. Good thing I have quick reflexes." Steph laughed but was highly disappointed.

He rubbed her bare back and chuckled. "Yeah, you better not keep her waiting."

She gave him a kiss before she reluctantly removed herself from her husband who was still standing at attention. Hell, she was still wet as hell, even after he had licked her clean. She sighed and went into the bathroom to retrieve her clothes.

Paul slowly pulled up his boxers over his aching hard on and hissed when the waistband brushed over the sensitive head.

Whenever one of his daughters had a bad dream or whatnot, he always helped Steph to calm them down. However, this time, he might just stand in the doorway hiding and have Steph take care of everything.

"Come on, Paul. You know the drill." Steph said suddenly as she appeared from the bathroom in night shorts and a tank top.

He laughed when he noticed how taut her nipples were and how awkward she walked.

"Yeah, you'll be laughing when you're trying to walk and your boxers keep rubbing against you." She shot back, trying to be quiet.

Paul just got up from the bed and followed her out. "Touché, Steph."

* * *

"You know, the kids aren't here tonight." Steph said seductively as she traced patterns against Paul's clothed chest. "You know what that means." She giggled as she inched her face closer to his. They were on the couch together watching Conan the Barbarian; Steph was cuddled into his side.

"That we can order a delicious ass pizza and not have them eat it all?" He joked as he looked down at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Paul, stop it. I'm being serious." She reached her hand up to the first button of his shirt and popped it open.

"You know this is my favorite movie, right?" He played on to irritate her. "I don't think I should miss it…" Much to his surprise, she only put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

She knew what he was trying to do but she just wanted to get on with it. They haven't been able to have sex since the other night when they were interrupted by a scared Vaughn. So, she's been horny for him for at least a week.

' _Okay, she isn't playing.'_ He thought to himself as she kept unbuttoning his shirt. He snaked his arm around her more so he could squeeze her ass. When he did, she moaned quietly. Suddenly, he felt her warm lips kiss his neck.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him because he hasn't made love to her in a while because of their awkward interruption the other night. The rest of that night was pretty much torture for him.

She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "I just wanna be with you." She whispered before her lips connected with his.

Her gorgeous blue eyes were desperate and he felt a twitch in the front of his pants. His hands tangled in her brown locks as he lied her down on her back. The leather couch squeaked underneath their weight, their lips still locked.

As he rested against her, Steph could feel his hard length press against her clothed pussy. All of a sudden, he started thrusting against her slowly and she bit her lip.

She rested her head back and that gave him access to suck on the spot above her pulse. Her smell was intoxicating. It was a mixture between her expensive perfume and her cocoa butter body wash. It was turning him on so much that his hips had a mind of their own and they started thrusting against her, which he knew it was driving her crazy.

"Take my clothes off already." She mewled underneath him as she tugged at the hem of his shirt.

He didn't waste any time as he slipped his hand into her gym shorts and teased her clit. He grinned when she arched her back and moaned loudly. She squeezed his mid-section with her legs when his fingers entered her wet heat. He slipped his other hand into his own pants and stroked his cock at the same pace that he was fingering her.

Out of nowhere, the sound of a dog squealing filled the house.

"What the fuck?" Paul muttered angrily as he removed his hand from himself and his fingers from his wife who groaned in frustration. He quickly got up and went in the direction of the kitchen where Andre was still squealing loudly.

Stephanie was left lying there with sweaty skin, heaving chest, and a wet and ready pussy. She wasn't upset, she was pissed. She honestly felt like crying because she was again, deprived of an orgasm. An orgasm from her husband nonetheless.

Paul rushed into the kitchen and saw that Andre was stuck in the doggie door. He was writhing around and scratching the paint on the door. He was going to have to repaint it.

"Andre, calm down." He said calmly as he walked over to the sink and quickly washed his hands. When he was done, he got on a knee to help Andre who was way too big for the damn doggie door anyway.

When Andre saw Paul, he started wiggling around violently and his wrinkly face scrunched up even more.

"Stop moving, Andre." He said frustratingly as he grabbed at his body to pull him out. However, one of his back legs was stuck and that's what was hurting him. "Damn it." He groaned.

Andre squealed like he was dying and bit Paul's hand.

"Andre! You know better than to bite!" He yelled angrily. When he finally got his leg out, he grabbed for Andre as he tried to run and smacked him on his hind. "Don't you ever bite again!" He scolded as he looked right at him. Andre was giving him that guilty look but Paul wasn't having it. His whole fucking night was ruined.

"He bit you?" Stephanie questioned as she suddenly appeared into the kitchen with her arms folded and her eyes squinting as they tried to adjust to the kitchen light.

Paul let him down, more like shoved him and examined his hand. "Yeah he did. Now I'm bleeding." He huffed. There were a few teeth marks and there was a small amount of blood coming from them.

Steph took hold of his hand and shook her head. "Come on, lets put some medicine on it and cover it up." She said as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Paul's eyes scanned her legs as she washed the dishes. She was wearing some tight shorts and they exposed her since she wasn't wearing panties. They had the house to themselves again this weekend because the girls wanted to visit their grandma and grandpa, Paul's parents. With that being said, Steph was basically teasing him.

They haven't had sex in a month or so because of damn interruptions and shit left and right. He's lost count of how many times he has had to jerk himself off because of when they start, it gets stopped.

His eyes followed her movements. She crossed her right leg over her left one and he swallowed hard. Her legs were so perfect. They were so tone and tan. Hell, that summed up her entire body.

Yes, he was horny.

He lifted himself up from the chair and walked over to her. Luckily, his suit jacket and dress shirt were already open so he could press his naked skin against her.

"Hey, hot stuff. What are you doing being all tempting?" He breathed into her ear with his eyes half open. His hands were resting on her sides and his chest was pressed against her back.

She laughed and set a plate down on the counter. He was horrible at flirting and trying to act sexy. Actually, he didn't have to _try_ to act sexy; he was a natural with his handsome features.

"I have dish pan hands. What is so "tempting" about that?" She mused as she looked over at him with his bearded chin resting on her shoulder.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You scrub those without feeling grossed out with all that and you know, that's pretty tough. And I find you being tough pretty attractive." He explained as his chin was still rested on her shoulder. His arms were now wrapped around her and he felt her relax against him.

She giggled as she rinsed her hands off. "You're so cute, Paul." She then turned the faucet off and dried her hands with a rag.

"Well then give your cute husband some lovin', babe." He purred as he started to pull her away from the sink.

She turned around in his arms and looked him in dark and lust filled eyes. "What do you want? A kiss?" She teased before she leaned in and laid a sweet kiss to his lips. She knew exactly what he wanted but she loved to tease him.

He broke the kiss and shook his head. "No, not quite. Something more." His breath beat against her lips.

"Something more, huh?" She smirked. "Would you mind giving me an idea of what you want?" Her hands were now removing his suit jacket and dress shirt. They smoothed over his hard chest.

Without a second thought, his lips crashed upon hers. As a demonstration, he darted his tongue in and out of her mouth. She moaned into the seductive kiss and he smiled inside.

It was her turn to break the kiss but she looked more serious than before. She gently pushed him so he lied back on the dining table. "I think you need to get harder first." Her lust filled voice spoke as her hand massaged his bulge.

"Damn right I do." He breathed.

She bit her lip as her delicate fingers took hold of his pants button. When she popped it open, it could be heard throughout the kitchen because it was like they only existed. She deftly unzipped the pants and pulled them down a little along with his underwear. His semi erect cock was all she focused on as she gripped it and sucked on it.

"Ah, fuck." He groaned while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Her hot and inviting mouth was going to drive him crazy.

* * *

She was going to town on his dick, so it was now fully hard. She gagged on it once or twice because he was now pushing her head down so she could take him deeper. Much to her delight, she could taste that his pre-cum was coming out more frequently which meant that he was close.

"Son of a bitch." He felt his stomach start to tighten. "Steph, I'm gonna cum in your mouth, mmm." His growls were loud.

Just then, the phone on the kitchen rang loudly.

Paul's eyes shot open in disbelief. When he felt Steph's mouth leave him, he felt like flipping the table over and cursing everything that was on his damn mind.

She wiped her mouth before she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Why couldn't you just let it ring and finish me off?" He huffed as he rubbed his sweaty forehead frustratingly.

She was about to say something to him, but the sound of her dad's voice cut her off.

"Hey, Steph, something came up. Could you and Paul come by my office for a quick meeting?"

"Uhh…" She started as she looked back at her husband who was getting off the table and pulling up his pants furiously. "Sure, dad. We'll be there in a bit." She replied quickly.

"Thanks, Steph. Bye."

She hung up and walked over to Paul. She felt bad for him. They couldn't ever have a moment together.

"Paul? That was Vince. He wants us to meet him at his office for a quick meeting. He said that something has come up." She explained almost nervously.

He looked up at her with disappointed eyes. "Okay, Steph." His voice was upsetting.

She watched as he walked away and felt her chest tighten.

* * *

Paul and Stephanie were sitting across from Vince's huge desk as he explained what his concern was. They had driven here in silence. It was so deafening that she had offered to go down on him as he drove, but he declined her offer. He said that since it was so dark outside, he wanted to concentrate on the road. She just nodded in understanding.

As the old man spoke, Paul's mind was almost elsewhere. He felt like an asshole for treating Stephanie the way he did when she answered the phone and on their way here. He wanted to make it up to her and hell, she had some making up to do for him. However, he didn't think that he could wait till they got home to take her. He felt his temperature start to slowly rise and his hand suddenly rested on her thigh.

Steph looked over at him and noticed that he was growing flushed. His hand was teasing her as it ran up her leg. His fingers tucked into the side of her shorts and they went straight for her clit. She suddenly shot up in her chair which caught her father's attention.

Vince stopped and looked at her in a concerned way. "Steph, are you alright?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Ye…yes. I just got a cramp in my foot."

Vince seemed to buy it and continued speaking.

The fact that Paul wasn't afraid to get her off just a few feet away from her father was turning her on like she had never been turned on before. There was definitely going to be a wet patch in the cushioned chair.

Vince was wrapping up what he was saying and her legs were growing weak. Her hands clutched at the arms of the chair. But, she was able to keep a calm composure.

Paul's fingers were currently inside of her, teasing her g spot and he his other hand was rubbing over his erection. If this old man didn't shut the fuck up soon, they night just have to leave the meeting and go fuck in the car. That is, if they'd even make it.

"So, that's what we plan to do for Raw this week. What do you guys think?" Vince questioned innocently, oblivious of what Paul was doing to his daughter right in front of him.

"It seems interesting. I think the fans will enjoy it because that's what they've been ranting on about on Twitter." Paul answered professionally despite his current situation.

Vince laughed and gradually stood up from his chair.

Paul immediately removed his hand from Stephanie.

The McMahon walked around with a smile on aging face and opened his office door. "I'll let you guys think about it and you guys can let me know what you think. I'll be in a meeting down the hall for a while." He said before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Paul and Stephanie both whipped their heads around and stared at each other. The heat in each set of eyes seemed to warm up the room as sweat formed on their temples.

They both shot up from their seats and attached to each other like two magnets. Steph backed into the desk as Paul hungrily bit down on her bottom lip. His hands were already proceeding to remove her clothes. He torn her shorts down her legs and she growled in such a fucking sexy way.

"Mmm, yeah Paul, fuck me on this desk." Her hands were also removing his belt.

"I fucking will." He growled. He tore her underwear in half and threw them across the office. His sweaty hands grasped the back of her legs and he lifted her up and sat her on the wooden desk. Like a mad man, he cleared everything off the desk. Papers flew everywhere and the lamp crashed onto the carpeted floor.

He fumbled with his belt and pants before they were both removed, along with his underwear. They were all thrown across the office as well.

She wanted him completely naked so she tore off his dress shirt. When he gave her a look, she just shrugged. "Fuck it. We make millions. We can afford thousands of those."

Her mentioning their extreme wealth in the heat of the moment possessed him to grab her and scoot her closer to him so he could enter her for the first time in a month.

When he pushed his cock into her, her head rolled back and she moaned so loudly that he was afraid that Vince would running in here. "Oh my god…." He groaned as he felt the tight heat grip him. She was wet as hell too.

He got right to it and thrusted into her like he was a horny teenager. The desk was shaking underneath their weight and pens and pencils were rolling off.

She had her legs completely spread, giving him all the access that they could both desire. She had one hand grasping the back of his shaven head and the other was gripping his back. His hard cock was driving her insane and all she could do was scream out her pleasure.

* * *

Suddenly, Paul removed himself from her and brutally turned her over onto her stomach. He entered her from behind and rested himself against her back for leverage. His hands gripped the edge of the desk as he fucked her brains out.

She had to grip the table so she didn't go flying off. She felt his hands fumble with her shirt and so she lifted herself up and removed it herself. He unclipped her bra and that was thrown about. She gasped loudly when his hands grasped her huge breasts.

"You like that? You like the way my cock feels? Making you feel good?" He growled into her ear as his hips moved like pistons.

"Fuck!" She screamed. She was damn near crying; the pleasure was too much. "Yes, Paul! Yes, baby!"

His hoarse laugh could be heard over her moans before he pulled out once more. He grabbed her and threw her on the sofa across the way.

"You gonna fuck me all over the office?"

He got on the sofa and took hold of her legs to spread them. "Fuck yeah."

She felt the tip of his dick press against her other opening and she bit her lip to muffle her screams as he pushed into her ass. As he pounded into her ass, he rubbed her clit with his thumb. He grinned when she squirted onto his navel. She finally orgasmed with him. He lied on top of her and kissed her lips to silence her for a little bit.

"Oh god, Paul." She whimpered against his lips as she held onto him. His anal penetrations brought her over the edge. She pushed him lightly and looked into his eyes. "Let me please you." Her blue eyes damn near pleaded with him.

He didn't say anything and just let her take control. He was now on his back and she rode him like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts bounced up and down as the sun coming from the open window shined onto her sweaty skin. She was so fucking beautiful right now and he felt he was going to lose control.

"Oh god!" She squealed as she came once again, this time around Paul's cock.

When he noticed her body start to grow tired from riding him, Paul removed her from him and got up from the sofa. He took her hand and led her to the open window. He turned around and had her facing the outside. She grasped the window frame tightly as she rested half her body against the wall so she was completely out of the window. He entered her pussy once again and she moaned quietly.

He fucked her right there at the open window so they were definitely trying something new. Their sweaty skin rubbed as he nibbled on her ear. He had his hands around her stomach to hold her and he felt her hands rest on his before she intertwined their fingers.

* * *

As the sun set in the distance, he felt himself come close to the end. Steph's voice was starting to become hoarse with each moan. Her body was also starting to resemble a rag doll.

"I'm gonna cum in you, baby." He whispered into her ear.

She just looked back at him with tired eyes and rested her cheek against his.

His balls clenched, his stomach tightened, and his cock twitched as he shot his hot seed deep inside of her.

She sighed at the feeling and melted into him. "Paul…."

"You okay?" He asked as they still held each other.

"Of course. We need to go home. I'm tired." She smiled at him.

He chuckled as he eased out of her. "We need to clean this up before he comes back." He said as he looked around.

"Just give me my shorts so I don't leak everywhere." She blushed.

"Well that's hot." He replied as he handed her her shorts.

"Shut up." She laughed tiredly.

"Hope he doesn't notice that this lamp is broken." Paul said worriedly. They were all dressed again and the papers were back in their place. They tried at least.

"He won't notice until he turns it on. We'll get him a new one tomorrow." Steph said. She was too tired to worry about anything. She just wanted to go home, slip into bed, and cuddle with her husband that she just made mad love with.

Just then, the door opened and in came Vince.

They were both tense as hell and it seemed as if they couldn't breathe. Even though they cleaned up everything, they hoped he didn't smell the sex in the air.

He observed them for a second before speaking. "You guys should go home. You can tell me what you think tomorrow. You both look tired."

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

It was all worth the long, long wait.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review/favorite/follow!

On a side note, I will not be taking anymore requests for a while because I am focusing on my other stories. Thanks.


End file.
